Discovering the Madness Known as the HP Fandom
by klainer
Summary: What happens when Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron discover the Harry Potter fandom? An awful lot of awkward moments, as well as some discoveries they really wish they hadn't seen.


A/N So, here's something I wrote (The idea came to me out of thin air, I have no idea where I got it from. It takes place during the summer of OOTP. This is just the prologue, not the actual first chapter.

* * *

><p>"Guys, look at what I found!" Hermione came rushing in the room, with what appeared to be a black object.<p>

"Hermione, what in the name of Merlin, is that?" Ron asked, sitting up from his position on the bed. Hermione sat down on the foot of the bed, and placed the object on her lap.

"…It kind of looks like a really thick, stiff piece of parchment with ink spilled on it," Ginny said, amused, while walking over to observe the intriguing object. Ron was staring at it, and started poking at it, as if testing to see if it was safe.

"Actually, it's-Ron_, _stop that-a muggle object. It's called a com-_Fred, George, what are you doing?" _Hermione said as the Twins apparated into the room.

"Well, you see, we thought we heard you…" George responded.

"And we thought it was rather rude you hadn't invited us," Finished Fred.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Sorry we forgot to invite you to let's-find-out-what-new-muggle-object-Hermione-has."

"It's called a computer," Hermione said, annoyed, "I saw someone using one where my dad works."

"Let's hope dad doesn't see it…" Ron, who had stopped poking it, remarked, "What does it do, anyway?" At this Hermione looked excited.

"Well, it's does all kinds of things! For example…Well…There's this website my dad told me about. Here-" Hermione opened the object, surprising the others- "I didn't know it could open…" Ron mumbled to himself- A light shined on the top, and a variety of letters and numbers appeared on the bottom.

"I think this is one of those new kinds my dad told me about, only I've never seen something quite like this…" Hermione said as something new came on the screen.

"Hermione, I think that's you!" Ron exclaimed when he saw. Indeed, there was a picture of Hermione, repeated many times.

"What? But, how could they get a picture of me…"

"Well, maybe you were seen getting this thing…Where'd you get it anyway?" Ginny asked. Hermione shook her head.

"It looks like I'm in my Hogwarts uniform in this picture…And I got this a while ago. Before I came here. This lady came up and gave me this. I knew it was a muggle object, I've never seen a wizarding object quite like this. I was going to try to use it, but I had to leave for here not long after, so I stored it away in my bag. I forgot about it until just now."

"So…what was that web-thingy you were talking about?" Ron asked after a moment.

"It's called a website, and I'm almost there…" Hermione said impatiently, "You know, this is really strange, the ones my dad showed me looked a lot different then this…" She clicked on something, and started typing.

"'Yahoo?' Hermione, what is that?" George asked.

"Wow….This looks different then what my dad described…Well, George, it's a website, where you can learn and find out about a lot of things."

"Figures…" Fred and George said simultaneously.

"Hermione, what's 'Google?'" Ginny asked, pointing to the word on the screen.

"Well…I don't know.''

Everyone except Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know…" Fred started.

"Well, that's certainly…" George continued.

"New," Fred finished.

Hermione sighed. "I don't know everything, okay? It looks like a website, maybe we could try going there." She typed in the Address bar, and was met with an intriguing sight.  
>"Um…What is it?" Ginny asked.<br>"It sort of looks like the kind of site where you search things…Judging by the 'Google Search' button," Ron said.  
>"That…makes sense, Ron," Hermione remarked.<br>"Well, we already have the site up, or whatever you call it, why don't we search something?" Fred asked, "Like Harry's name, for example."  
>Ginny rolled her eyes. "Like that would come up with anything interesting. This is a muggle, er, what-you-call-it, there wouldn't be any News articles about him being 'a lunatic' or whatever they're calling him now." The room went silent at that. The Ministry (As well as the Daily Prophet) was still in denial about Voldemort coming back, and they were getting angrier at each headline they saw about Harry and Dumbledore.<br>"Well…Even so, I think it's worth a try," Hermione said finally, breaking the silence.  
>Ron sighed. "Well, I guess we don't really have much better to do, do we?"<br>"Ron has a point, besides, I don't feel like doing nothing with this," Hermione said.  
>Fred and George looked at each other. They did have something to do, they were developing new products before they apparated in, yet something about this strange muggle device seemed to intrigue them.<br>"We vote for looking up Harry." They said simultaneously, after a moment's thought.  
>"Well, I guess we know what we're doing," Ron smirked at Ginny, who's hand inched dangerously toward her wand, and he shrunk back. Hermione typed the words 'Harry Potter' in the search bar, then pressed 'Enter' on the keyboard.<br>"Hey, that's Harry!"  
>"Who's J.K. Rowling?"<br>"The Leaky Cauldron? Mugglenet? What?"  
>"Let's click on that Wikipedia-thing."<br>"Yeah, I agree…


End file.
